The Choice
by Ninjacookie208
Summary: After a tragedy in a magical dueling tournament, Angel Frostcloud finds himself expelled from Ravenwood and must morally choose right from wrong, however, it's not always that easy.
1. Chapter 1

"Angel!" Professor drake snapped me back into reality. His sapphire eyes were reduced to slits as he dug for answers. Harshly stabbing me with question after question. Where I was, what I was doing, what I saw. Honestly, I'm just tired of all of it I want it to be over I just wanna go to my dorm and sleep the day away.

But no, I can't. I may not even have a dorm in a few minutes. After all, the punishment for murder here at Ravenwood is the immediate removal of all magic and expulsion from the school.

Well to be clear I didn't mean to kill the poor girl. Didn't I? Bartleby forgive me. The memory was on repeat in my mind and vivid as a movie.

It was a magic duel tournament and we were in the semi-finals. My opponent was Elizabeth NightHeart, a grandmaster necromancer.

The match seemed pretty much in my favor, honestly, what chance did a death have against an ice. Or so I'm told.

That's not what I saw, I was at a sliver of health. There was no way my attack could have been that deadly to someone who was in such great shape. I am NOT crazy.

"Well, Mr. FrostCloud, from what you claim it sounds like you were under the beguiling spell. Makes one see their enemies as comrades and has been known to cause a sort of mirror like effect on Magic duels as I'm sure a wizard of your... Stature would know. However, the duel master claims no such spell was used or even in her deck during the duel"

What's happening to me. I was just a regular thaumaturge who was dared into a tourney. two days ago, I was studying for finals, pet training, gardening, and now I'm a murderer?

I couldn't speak I couldn't move I could hardly breathe. I was frozen.

Of course, I'm sure Cyrus could feel the drop in temperature in the room.

"IF YOU INTEND TO USE ICE MAGIC TO GET YOU OUT OF THIS I CONSIDER YOU USE IT FOR DEFENSE" his voice boomed sending me into shock

My arms crossed in front of my face, encasing me in a small dome of ice.

"..very well then." Cyrus stood from his chair gave me a last disgusted look and walked out from gammas office into the headmaster's room

"Wait!" I called out hoping he'd come back by the door was already shut

This just keeps getting better and better. I slumped back into my chair within my ice shell

After what seemed like hours of waiting the door opened again. This time the headmaster, gamma, Cyrus, Falmea, and professor Greyrose entered.

The sight of my professor in near tears was like swallowing a stone. My heart was crushed seeing the disappointment in her eyes.

"Dalia if you will.." The headmaster nodded

The room grew warmer and warmer until it felt like the room was on fire itself. My ice shell melted away.

"Young wizard..." Ambrose's voice was harsh but soft

"The Ravenwood staff has decided to remove you from all magic and expel you to Newgate prison" gamma finished for him

Tears filled my eyes. I could feel my heart practically bursting from my chest

My magic. Gone?

"I've gone 7 years with my magic and it's become a part of me. I AM magic. Ice runs through my very blood. Headmaster please!" My words were choked out of me as I held back my sobs

"That's enough!" Cyrus interrupted but I didn't care anymore what he had to say

I tried to open my mouth to protest more but to no avail. He must have hexed my tongue.

"Professor greyrose will escort you to the ice tower and begin the ritual" the headmaster could barely look me in the eyes as he left the room and left me alone with greyrose

She flew over to me wiping a small tear from her rosy cheeks

"Come now, dear, it'll all be over soon" she put her hand on my shoulder and in a blink, we were in the ice tower

We stood in silence

"This is where I defeated the ice colossus to earn my first prism.." I could tell my words touched her very heart

"I remember it like it was yesterday. I remember feeling so proud of myself like... The Giants were watching over me like one of their own" I stared down at my feet hoping not to catch her tear-filled gaze.

"I'll make this fast young one." she raised both her arms summoning five tipped ice pillars that surrounded me

the tips glowed a dark blue as beams of light shot from them. two beams on my hands and feet and one on my forehead.

"Giants of frost in the sky give this wizard reckoning." she began to chant the words used to rid wizards of their magic which only the professors knew how to do for their own school.

"His heart is no longer pure, make his magic obscure. take his ice his frost his cold for he is no longer bold. Take his-" she stopped

I had already felt my magic leaving my very body. it was more painful than I could have ever imagined and I felt weaker than ever before. my mana must have been less than half of what it used to be.

the forces of anti-magic acting upon me were gone now but my vision was blurred.

I heard a gasp from greyrose and shortly after a thud that sounded as if she fell to the ground

"p-Professor?" I called out in confusion

was this part of the ritual? what's happening? am I hallucinating?

through my blurred vision, I could make out a dark hooded figure approach where was on my hands and knees.

Was this a rogue undead?

quickly, I formed an ice wall between us to defend myself from whatever malicious intentions this person or thing had for me.

however, because of the partial loss of my magic, the ice didn't reach the full diameter of the room leaving the figure enough space to walk around.

"I'm here to help you." it was a girls voice. she whispered the phrase as if we were being watched.

"Who are you?" I called back panting. I started to muster up some strength in case I needed to go offensive.

She began to pace towards me, but she did so in an unbearably slow way. it was almost terrifying. I could hear my breathing become frantic.

As she came nearer I felt her magic presence was that of a myth.

She reached inside her cloak and to me, at the time it seemed very threatening which sounded all alarms in my head

with the magic, I was able to gain I flung a few ice shards in her direction. they were weaker than what I'm used to, but they should have done the job

As the shards sped towards her she didn't even move but stared at them intensely. I could have sworn the attack was a direct hit.

I took a closer glance at where I had shot. She still stood there, but behind a troll minion that took the shot for her.

"Please, we must hurry if you want to keep your magic." She continued to take a spiral gate key out from the pocket within her cloak.

The thought of not losing the rest of my damaged magic was enough hope for me to cling onto and join this mysterious stranger that already assaulted a professor.

I slowly nodded my head. she walked over faster this time and placed her hand on my shoulder. Again we were somewhere new. this time a glacial wasteland. how did she know how to teleport more than herself? I'm pretty sure that's magic only the professors at Ravenwood knew.

She was visibly shaking at the painful cold of the ice around us. as for me, I was enjoying the temperature

We stood atop a lake of ice.

"Where are we?" asked her not knowing what world we were in.

"R-Ravenclaw" she folded her arms and shuddered harder

"H-hurry and jump in" she pointed at a hole in the ice that entered into the lake

"Why? are planning on drowning me? my magic may be weakened but I hold the advantage here" I was always warned about rogues at Ravenwood and how they'd do anything to obtain the power of the students and that we should do anything at all costs to protect ourselves. but I guess that makes me a rogue now.

"P-p-please trust me" she looked physically in pain now and I could tell frostbite was starting to set in

I looked at the water again. If this helps save my magic ill do it.

I jumped in. the water felt almost relaxing as being closer to my element relaxed me. I could actually feel my strength begin to increase even pass what it originally was. I stayed under for as long as I could before I began to need air.

I resurfaced poking my head out of the water and gasping for air. I felt whatever force that was pouring its power into my stop.

"I think I'm done." I stared up at her almost catching a glance of her eyes.

She ran towards me and took my hand.

I found myself on the ground of a Dragonspyre styled floor.

"Dragonspyre?" i stood and dusted myself

"Crap. the atheneum." She looked around at the many singed bookshelfs in dissapointment

"We aren't supposed to be here exactly, sorry i havent had to teleport this many times in such a short period." she sat against a bookshelf and took a deep breath

"But why are we in Dragonspyre?"

She looked up at me, this time i got a clear look at her full face as her hood fell from her face, she was beautiful, with red hair and piercing blue eyes like mine. she also had freckles decorated across her cheeks.

Her face gave an expression of almost upset confusion as if it were obvious.

"We're here to get the Necronomicon from the Great Spyre"

 **Ocs are open.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

The mystery girl and I were pacing through the still dead streets of Dragonspyre trying not to awaken any restless spirits that may still be lurking after the titan attack nearly a decade ago. I had heard stories of when a powerful necromancer had tried to awaken the titan atop the volcano and almost succeed nearly destroying the spiral, but he was stopped by some heroic wizard who traveled the spiral to stop him.

I also recall plans to renovate Dragonspyre to its former glory as a school of magic, but I guess it just never came around to happening.

"So what could you possibly need the krokonomicon for?" I almost had to run to keep up with the girl who was nearly jogging in her fast tempo

"Duh. We're gonna finish Malistaire's work and revive Sylvia Drake" She had to be joking. Right?

The thought made me buck my head back and I let out a slight scoff

"you aren't serious? Are you?"

"Dead serious." her gaze was set in stone on the path in front of us.

We were nearing the Dragonspyre academy.

"So I never got your name" I tried to avoid silence so the journey was less awkward, and I also wanted to know her name.

"You sure do ask allot of questions." She kept walking

"And you sure do avoid allot of questions" I sped up my pace to get directly in front of her and stop.

"Who are you? Why are we doing this? And who's _WE?_ " she seemed annoyed that I stopped her and clenched her teeth.

Finally, she gave in, "My name is Rebecca and that's all you need to know. My motives may be unorthodox but they are pure. _We_ are a group of wizards who think magic shouldn't be restricted and believe in freedom of magical practice of all types to gain power." Her sentence sounded rehearsed as if she's had to say this many times before. She walked around me and resumed her previous pace.

"So that's what you need Sylvia and the Krokonomicon for? Power?" my words stopped her in her tracks again

"If the council of light knew what you were doing they'd-" she stopped me

"The council of light is a group of liars and hypocrites set on enslaving students to enforce their ideals on the rest of the spiral." she practically yelled this out.

She must be crazy. The council of light has done nothing but protect the spiral from threats.

"Listen. Just because your _Precious_ GreyRose and _perfect_ Headmaster say something is right and just, doesn't make it so."

"And why's that" I dared my last question.

"You would really defend a delusional old man who would strip you of your magic for a crime you clearly didn't commit? Gosh you Ravenwood students are more brainwashed than we imagined" She nodded her head in disappointment

I never actually thought of it that way. Huh.

…

Finally, we reached the platform to fly up to the dragon's roost, but there wasn't a living soul in sight. Much less a dragon.

"So what's the plan from here, boss." I joked hoping there actually was a plan.

"Ugh I had originally planned to have been teleported there but.." she raised her hands directly in front of her and whispered an incantation I can only image a myth would know.

A burst of green came from the platform and two bloodbats were summoned.

Oh great, first I get soaked and now I have to deal with this drooling thing.

"Hop on." she had already mounted one. I stared at the other blood bat as it flapped its torn wings and drooled its green slime.

"Come on! It won't bite" she urged me and tried to convince me by petting hers

"I guess.." I hopped on but the bat started to shift around out of control

"You're gonna have to guide her a bit. Bloodbats are blind after all" she lightly tapped the bloodbat and leaned in the direction she wanted to go. She was off with a light 'woo hoo"

"uh, alright go? AH" I tried to copy Rebecca by tapping the head but I may have done it too rough because when I say this bloodbat took off, I mean this bloodbat TOOK. OFF.

The bat was going so fast we had already caught up with Rebecca.

"Hey! Hahaha! You're doing great!" her face lit up and the wind blew through her red hair. Her smile entranced me and I swear for the first time I felt like... I was falling

literally, I was falling.

I forgot I was supposed to guide the bloodbat and while in the dream-like state I was preoccupied, so I must have hit a pillar sending me flying.

I could feel the heat radiating from the river of lava below me grow immensely.

I tried to cast ice floor but it was simply too hot to even cast a few chunks. Yup. I'm dead.

I had always thought I would go out with a bang rescuing the spiral or in an ultimate magic battle between me and my sworn enemy, but instead, it was my own clumsiness that led to my demise.

The lava was now close enough to melt my face off.

Here it comes!

Rebecca swooped in with her bloodbat and caught me just before I could burn.

The sigh of relief I let out could have powered the storm mill for a week.

I sat upright behind Rebecca on the back of the bloodbat.

"You're telling me these things could fly two people the whole time?" I looked back down at lava that was inches away from being my doom

She shrugged with a half smile smeared across her left cheek, "It wouldn't have been as funny" she let out a slight giggle

Well, one thing is for sure, if it's not lava, saving the spiral, or facing my arch nemesis, THIS girl is going to be the end of me.

We enjoyed the rest of the ride up to the dragon's roost. I mostly enjoyed the closeness and company.

Finally, the bloodbat landed. As we dismounted Rebecca cooed the bloodbat into a puppy-like submission. She unsummoned the bloodbat.

"Alright then let's go get the book." She started walking

"Just like that? Aren't there like spirits or draconians or undead lurking around?" I followed with my guard up

"There shouldn't be. Pretty sure you Ravenwood pawns have pretty much cleared the area by now." She said jokingly

I wonder what her deal with Ravenwood is.

We made our way through the empty lower great spyre and found the still functional elevator powered by crystals. After finding our way through a doorway from the upper great spyre we discovered the crown of fire.

We approached two incredibly large doors with dragon decorations.

Rebecca reached for the handle and pulled. It didn't budge.

She kept her hand on the handle and remained perfectly still.

"Of course." She sighed and shook her head.

"You know that ice dome spell you used to protect yourself from Cyrus?" She looked back at me hand still tightly holding the handle.

I nodded in obvious confusion. Wait how did she know about that?

"Do that like now please" she gestured at the handle which she still firmly held

"uh, okay?" I crossed my arms and held it longer this time to encase the both of us.

She finally let go of the handle to the locked door.

 _Click. Clank. Click._

A trap?

"Get ready" She whispered and held her hands out to cast. Weird that she doesn't use a wand. I summoned my sidhe staff.

From the roof of the crown of fire, a hatch door opened and a misty gray cloud floated on top of us.

Crap, an insane bolt trap. I remember learning about these when we went over defense against storm magic with Lydia.

"Don't move." I held my arm out to stop her from making any sudden motion

"This spell is unpredictable and you have a less chance of getting struck by a stray bolt if you stay in one spot." I kept my eyes on the cloud that now filled the whole roof enough to where the wood could no longer be seen

The clouds boomed and crackled ready to burst an enormous amount of electricity at any moment.

Thunder rustled about and a large flash filled our eyes as currents of electricity flowed above us cracking the dome. This went on for a few more seconds and I was able to keep the dome intact which was new for me. I was never really this good at defending against storm before. The bolt stopped and the roof cleared.

I undid my spell.

"Phew, boy am I glad I brought you along," She remarked

My heart jumped.

"I'm glad to be with you" I tried to sound slick and cunning when in reality it probably sounded more sick and crying

She tilted her head and her bright blue eyes widened.

I could see the wheels in her head spinning about what I said so I quickly tried to change the subject.

"We better get moving in case there are any more traps." I almost ran into the still locked door when I tried walking away

"It's still locked" She chuckled.

"Alright stand back I guess." I was about to freeze the locks so we could break them but she grabbed my wrist

"No! The door has a magic reflector so anything you do to it will come back ten-fold" She pulled the key that I thought was a spiral door key from her pocket again

"How'd you know that?" I couldn't sense any protective magic on the door and I'm an ice so what's the deal?

"I've tried. That's why I had to go back to Ravenwood and steal it from your teacher" She kneeled down beside the lock and inserted the key.

"Oh, alright then." It _was_ kind of dumb to assume she just risked her life to enter Ravenwood just to save me anyways.

 _Click!_

The doors swung open on their own.

"The krokonomicon should be to our left!" She practically ran over with me closely behind

We entered the main platform to the crown of fire, still in shambles.

This is where the most fierce magic battle of the spiral took place and I'm standing in it. The dragon perched atop the volcano stared into the crown of fire with its eyes set in stone.

Looking around the room I noticed the book still floating where Malistaire had been performing the ritual. His magic still lingered around the book.

"This is it" We huddled around the book gazing at the pages describing rituals to revive the dead

"So do we just?" I began almost reaching for the book, but the death magic left behind was strong enough to strike the deepest chords of my soul. I could feel my heart pounding the most solemn of rhythms.

Tears filled both of our eyes as I'm sure she could feel the same heartbreak and sorrow I was feeling. I was always told about the evil intentions of Malistaire and what horrible deeds he performed in his power, but they never told us how much he grieved the loss of Sylvia

"This.. pain." was all I could utter from the sudden spike of emotion.

I looked over at Rebecca who was wiping her tears and covering her agape mouth.

"Let's hurry." I wanted to get rid of this sadness as quick as possible

She nodded.

She sat and meditated for a while. Meditation was used by wizards to communicate from anywhere in the spiral. Sort of like magic cell phones

"Who are you talking to?" What reason did she have to contact anyone

"It takes at least four Mages to relieve the book of this death magic. I'm getting two more of the coven members." As she finished her statement a tall skinny girl with wavy black hair that reached her waist and pale skin appeared from grains of sand. She wore tan robes and shoes with a maroon trim. She didn't wear a hat and she wore glasses.

"Long time no see 'Becca!" she exclaimed almost catching us off guard

"It's nice to see you too, Alina."

 **Special thanks to I'mJustAnUchiGirl for her submission of her OC, Alina DawnHeart!**

 **Other thanks to gigglesauras for their review, and TheDiamondWriter for their follow. It means more than you know.**

 **OCs still open.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Alina!" Rebecca hopped up from the ground to embrace the girl in a hug. It seemed like they hadn't seen eachother in ages.

"So, any luck on the search for your mom?" Rebeccas' tone wen't from cheerful to serious in a matter of seconds as did Alinas face which was now overcome with sorrow.

"Gosh you weren't kidding this death magic _is_ strong. Sadly, i'm right back where I began with my search. I found the archivist in the district of stars like you suggested but even that had no clue where she might be." Her gaze finally met mine through her glasses.

She looked as if she was caught off guard since she hadn't seen me before.

"Is that _him?_ " She whispered to Rebecca suggestively

Rebecca only smiled and shook her head

She looked back at me and stared me up and down as if she was examining me.

Her hand shot out to shake as she stiffened up with a smile.

"Hi! My name is Alina DawnHeart!" She shook my hand vigourously

"I'm Angel FrostCloud. Nice to meet yo-"

A low rumble shook the ground.

A headstone emerged from the ground with 'RIP' carved into the stone along with the name 'Rylee GhostHunter'

"Good, she's here too." Rebecca uttered

"So dramatic.." Alina grinned

From the headstone a girl emerged out of the ground as if she were a rotting fodder.

Her silky silver hair braided in a ponytail matched her olive skin, she wore black and white meaning she's most likely a necromancer. Her golden eyes scanned the room.

"Ryleeee!" Alina practically tackled the girl

"Oh, hello Alina, Rebecca, uh.." her words had practically no emotion whatsoever and when she stared at me her face remained completely blank

"Thats Angel" Rebecca finished for her

"its you..." She looked scared and almost saddened by the sight of me

"Have we met?" I asked

Rylee turned to look at Rebecca, and rebecca gave her a serious almost stern look

"Oh, my bad I mistook you forsomeone else" she shook her head

"So what now? What are they here for?" I asked looking at each of them hoping I wasnt going to be a sacrifice for some creepy ritual

"Rylee, We need to collect the death magic from the krokonomicon, it was Malistaires. Do you think you can do it?" Rebecca seemed relunctant to mention the origin of the magic

"Malistaire... he.." She gritted her teeth and clenched her teeth as her brow furrowed

"I know.. but its the only way we can collect the rituals we need, meaning its the only way to get your parents back." Rebecca was determined and her words seemed to shock Rylee

"Fine." She summoned a skull amulet

"I stole this from Malorn Ashthorn's dorm right before I left Ravenwood. It belonged to Malistaire before he sunk the death school so it should still be connected to him." She must be rogue too then.

"Great, Alina did you bring the scrolls from the krokotopia library?" Rebecca turned to alina who was already digging in her backpack

"Yup!" she pulled out a set of three ancient looking scrolls

"Those manders put up one heck of a fight!" She smiled, this whole group must be made out of rogues, but who am I to judge.

"Great, Angel hows your magic?" She and the other two girls shifted focus on me

"Well, better than it was originally ever since the trip to Ravenscar" I felt stronger than ever, especially after blocking an actual insane bolt which I never done before

"Great, do you know any protective wards against death magic?"

I thought back to defense against the death arts class with proffesor Greyrose. We learned death is the magic of chaos, and derives its power from removing order from the spiral, it also effects its targets spirit and soul.

"uh yeah, I can do that." I hoped

"Awesome, Welcome to the coven, Lets begin the ritual." Rebecca took a seat in front of the krokonomicon while Rylee and Alina sat to the left and right of it

I assumed I was to take the back of it and sat behind

Rylee wore her skull amulet and Alina began saying words of enchantment from the scrolls

"Angel, the wards." she awaited my action

"Right!" I focused my magic on Rebecca and imagined a ring of golden aura around her to protect her from any chaos or dread.

"They're up" She nodded and took a step towards the book

The krokonomicon began to glow a shadowy and misty black

The air went cold and still, the sound of dragonspyre's winds and storms went dead silent.

Rebecca took another step and the book flew open its pages flying one after another relasing a blast of death energy aimed towards Rebecca

The ward successfully guarded.

She began walking at a pace now towards the book inching closer, with every step she took more and more blasts of death came her way, and each time I guarded.

Alinas words of power were now ringing throughout and Rylees amulet began to glow and red and black.

"Its working, just a bit more!" Rebecca was now in arms reach of the book

she reached her hands out to grab for the book but it resisted her with might. The forces of death were now a constant stream of attacks aimed for Rebecca

I had to concentrate even harder now just to keep her alive, each blow felt like more and more of a close call.

Her palm was just inches from the book and the forces were now destroying everything around us, the walls began to crumble and the earth shook.

Finally Rebecca managed to touch the book

"RELEASE!" She shouted and the death magic flew from the book in the form of cloud like pitch black smoke. It howled and moaned in agony and sorrow as it was sucked into the amulet around Rylees neck.

Finally, all was calm.

"We.. did it?" Rebecca whispered in dibelief

"We did it!" she cheered as her and Alina jumped and cheered at the victory

I let out a deep sigh of relief as the ritual depleted almost a third of my mana

Rylee still sat staring at the amulet with discomfort

"You!" a familiar voice called out from the entrence

It was Dworgyn holding his lantern alongside Halston Balestrom

"You were right Halston, they were the ones who triggered your insane bolt trap and the reason I felt a disturbance in the spirals death magic"

"We must get back the krokonomicon and return Malistaires magic to Ravenwood!" Halston drew his wand

This is bad, Death and Storm are a force to be reckoned with enough, but proffesors as well? We're doomed!

"Wild bolt!" Balestrom leaped as he casted a bolt of lightning our way

"Now!" Rebecca called out

"Ice wall!" I slapped my hands to the ground summoning a wall of ice to block the bolt, but the bolt pierced my wall and still did a considerable amount of damage to the four of us

"ugh!"

"Give it up! We don't want to hurt former students of ours.." Dworgyn said staring directly at Rylee

"Yeah right, Sandstorm!" Alina twirled her wooden staff and the room filled with sandy winds obscuring the proffesors view

"Rylee!" Rebecca called out

Rylee still sat and stared at the amulet, her gaze was fixed on nothing but the skull staring back at her as if she never even noticed being under attack

"Snap out of it!" Rebecca grabbed her shoulder

"wha-?" Rylee looked around wide eyed

"We need you to use his magic, I need to regain strenght to teleport us to the base!" Rebecca looked desperately into Rylee's golden eyes

She nodded

"a little help?" Alina called out

"Darkwind" Balestrom cleared the air with storm clouds

"Doom and Gloom." Dworgyn reinforced death magic in the area

"Dworgyn, we cant kill them we have to take them back to amberose"

"Don't worry, this is just to speed things up."

"big mistake! Reanimation!" Rylee clenched the amulet using malistaire's magic to summon a small army of undead

The proffesors let out a small gasp

"i've got dworgyn" Rylee commanded her undead to attack and the proffesors sprang into action

Balestrom hopped around casting multiple wild bolts at Rylees undead army, however when defeated they'd simply reanimate

Dworgyn began reanimating a few undead as well and even sacrificed some of his health to buffen Balestrom

"Quicksand!" Alina cast a sinkhole of quicksand under Balestroms feet but it only slowed him down a little

"Frostbite!" I managed to freeze his legs partially to keep him from hopping, now we have an easier target

The undead army clashed with dworgyns field guards and wraiths

"Almost there guys, keep it up!" Rebecca called out replinishing mana

"Soul sap" Dworgyn reached out his hand and took out the entire undead army by stealing their health

"Tempest!" waves came crashing into Alina rylee and I causing even more considerable damage

"Glacial blast!" I cast a string of spiked glaciers towards halston but only damaged him a little

"Helping hand!" Alina placed her palm to my chest where my heart would be

"it's weak.. I forgot about the death enchantments" She sighed

"Thanks anyways."

"I'll finish this here and now!" Halston waved his wand forming more and more storm clouds like the trap from before

an insane bolt directly from a proffesor would take us all out and I dont know if I can guard it quick enough

This may be the end

"insane bolt!"

"BEGUILE!" Rylee inturrupted his spell

The streams of lightning were now shot towards dworgyn landing a direct hit taking him down

"Oh no!" Halston ran over to dworgyn

I couldn't believe it. I just witness two proffesors taken down by this 'coven' in one day one of them being my own and I was part of them

"Guys!" Rebecca held out her hand signaling for us to take hold

Alina and Rylee ran over and grabbed her hand

"Angel!" She called out

I looked back at halston now meditating, for moolinda most likely.

There's no turning back, i'm rogue.

I ran back to Rebecca and held hands

…

I looked around to see a wizard city styled room with stone walls and wooden floors.

Theres no way we could be in wizard city right now, so maybe a wooden cottage or royal playhouse? No, they'd have to buy that from the shopping district

"Welcome to the coven's fantasy palace" Alina smiled.

 **Had to revise this chapter for plot reasons.**

 **Sorry for the wait.**

 **New chapters coming soon!**


End file.
